


Iwaoi Drabble Collection

by avilio



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avilio/pseuds/avilio
Summary: A collection of short stories I wrote from mytumblr





	1. Cookies

Oikawa walks to his desk to find two cookies put together in a clear plastic bag, which was tied around with a ribbon. He sits down then picks up the bag, and through further inspection he realizes they are snickerdoodle cookies, his favorite kind. Oikawa makes the assumption that one of his fan girls took a lucky guess.

He tries to find a note, but there isn’t one. Opening the bag, Oikawa did what any normal person would when they found food sitting on their desk with no indication of who or where it came from- he took a bite.

Oikawa’s eyes grew slightly larger, for the cookies tasted like they were made by a professional baker. Whoever made these, it was clear to him that they poured their heart into them. Oikawa’s curiosity peaked.

This kept happening for two weeks. Each day he would find cookies on his desk, waiting for him. The cookies weren’t always snickerdoodles, however. Sometimes they were peanut butter, macadamia nut, or chocolate chip. All of which he loved. And every single one of them were cooked to his standards of perfection. Soft and chewy, it was almost like whoever made them knew Oikawa, not just knew  _of_  him.

Oikawa let his curiosity take over and decided to come up with a plan to catch the person in the act. If whoever it was had feelings for Oikawa, he would need to make it clear that it will not work out, and despite how much it would pain his taste buds, he’ll need to convince them to stop leaving the cookies.

So, Oikawa decided to go to class early the next day. Seeing nobody around, he peeked through the door crack to see if they were already there. Who he saw, however, was Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was about to call out to his boyfriend of three months, but stopped when he realized Iwaizumi was putting something on his desk. Oikawa was surprised, but then felt stupid, for he’s had Iwaizumi’s cookies plenty of times. He really should’ve realized.

Oikawa cleared his throat, making Iwaizumi jump.

“Well, well, well, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled, walking through the door, “interesting to see you here so early.”

Iwaizumi looked like he’d been caught red handed.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “why didn’t you just give them to me? You know I would’ve taken them in a heartbeat.”

Iwaizumi shook his head and frowned, embarrassed by the situation. He didn’t look at Oikawa.

“You’re always complaining that I don’t do enough… sweet, romantic things with you.. so..”

Oikawa knew what he was talking about. After practice he would sometimes complain that Iwaizumi never surprises him with kisses, flowers,  _cookies_.. but he never thought Iwa-chan would take him seriously. He chuckled. Knowing Iwaizumi had been doing all this for him… it made him happy.

“Hey, stop laughing!” Iwaizumi yelled, face red.

Oikawa just laughed harder.

When he calmed down, he walked up to his desk to pick up the bag. He opened it, then took one out. They were snickerdoodles again. So he did what any normal person would when their boyfriend baked them cookies- he took a bite.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi,” he said sincerely after swallowing his bite.

“Y-yeah… I’m glad you like it…”

“I always do,” said Oikawa, “and just being with you is enough. I don’t need any of the surprises, as long as I can call you mine, I’m happy… After all, I love you.”

Iwaizumi stared at him for a couple seconds.

Oikawa was burning. It was his turn to feel embarrassed.

“A-anyway, you should be heading to class! The bell will ring soon-” he was rushing his words together. 

Iwaizumi watched him in amusement before interrupting. 

“I love you, too.”

Oikawa stopped. “Huh?”

Iwaizumi smiled, his eyes giving Oikawa all the affection in the world. “I said I love you too… dumbass.”


	2. Three Times

There were only three times Iwaizumi truly cried. Three times where he felt vulnerable, and Oikawa was there for all three. 

The first time it happened, he was just starting middle school. He was a twelve year boy who held a strong attachment to the one thing that remained loyal to him since he was a baby. His name was Jessie, and he was Iwaizumi’s dog. The death of his beloved pet left a hole in Iwaizumi. To him, losing Jessie was like like losing his best friend. This dog was a part of his life just as much as anyone else. 

Oikawa remembered getting a text from Iwaizumi. It was simple statement:  _‘I’m coming over.’_ Oikawa remembered holding Iwaizumi to his chest as he let out choked sobs, muffled by Oikawa’s shirt. They buried the dog in Iwaizumi’s backyard, right under the palmate maple tree. 

The second time he cried was when he was seventeen. It was his third year in high school, and they had just lost their last chance of going to nationals. Negative thoughts were invading his mind, and he couldn’t think about anything other than the fact that he had let Oikawa down. He let Hanamaki, Matsukawa, the entire team down. But more importantly, he let himself down. ‘ _What kind of ace am I?’_ he thought.  _‘Why aren’t I strong enough?’_ he believed. A hard smack on the back was the only thing that could pull him together in that moment, so that’s exactly what Oikawa gave him. 

The third time he cried was different. Oikawa wasn’t there to comfort him, despite being in the same building. It didn’t matter, though. How could the subject of Iwaizumi’s tears possibly bring him comfort? They should’ve been happy tears; he wished they were. Oikawa found a woman to spend the rest of his life with. To love and have children with. He had a family to look forward to. So why couldn’t Iwaizumi be ecstatic for his best friend? Deep down, he knew exactly why. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, so he wiped his eyes as much as he could before glancing up to see Oikawa. Iwaizumi couldn’t stand the look on his face.  _Guilt._

He shook his head, got up from his chair, and put on the best damn smile he could despite the pain piercing his heart. This was Oikawa’s day, and he wasn’t about to ruin it. He wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and dragged him back to the ballroom. “I’m happy for you,” he told him. He had mean’t it.  _I’m fine,_  he thought. He wanted to believe that, he really did. 


	3. The French Menu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Iwaoi Day 2018

Oikawa glared at the menu he held in front of him. 

“What?” asked Iwaizumi once he noticed the discomfort. 

“Iwa-chan, how do you even say any of this?” he asked. 

After months of saving up their money, Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to go out to a fancy dinner to celebrate their engagement. However, they didn’t expect the menu to be so complex. The majority of dishes Iwaizumi had never even heard of, let alone could he pronounce.  

Iwaizumi leaned forward. “Point to it,” he said. 

Oikawa turned his menu towards Iwaizumi, pointing to the one at the top. 

“Um, boo..illa, ah…” he shrugged. Fucking french. They should’ve just gotten ramen, he thought, or at least gone to a traditional Japanese restaurant, but Oikawa insisted they try something different. 

Oikawa furrowed his brow. Iwaizumi reached up, gently rubbing his thumb against his fiance’s forehead. “Don’t do that,” he said, “just point to it when the waiter comes.” 

“Mmm, but I don’t want to do that, Iwa-chan,” he whined. 

They were interrupted when the waiter showed up with their drinks, asking if they were ready to order. Iwaizumi sat back against his chair, then glanced over at Oikawa before nodding. 

Iwaizumi started. “I’ll have the Vishy, ah…” 

Well, he tried. 

“Vichyssoise, excellent choice!” the waiter finished for him, enthusiastically. “And for you?” he asked Oikawa. 

Oikawa frowned. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“He’ll have this,” Iwaizumi answered for him, pointing to the dish on the menu. 

“Bouillabaisse, one of my favorites! I’ll have them here for you two in just a couple minutes,” he smiled. Iwaizumi handed him their menus. 

“See?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as their waiter walked away. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m sure people say them wrong and have to point to it all time. These people are used to it.” He raised an eyebrow. “Now stop frowning. It isn’t good for you.” 

Oikawa huffed before letting a smile spread across his face. 

He reached across the table to gently hold Iwaizumi’s hand. “What would I do without you?” he joked. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, fighting off the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks. 

“I love you, you know,” he smiled. 

Oikawa laughed as he used his thumb to twist the ring around Iwaizumi’s finger. 

“I love you too.” 


	4. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi move in together.

“Oooh Iwa-chan! There’s so much space on the walls~ We can put up so many signs!” 

Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa enthusiastically looked around the living area, a bright look in his eyes. Before moving in together, he demanded they decorate the walls with motivational sayings, most of them relating to sports in general if not volleyball specifically. Iwaizumi didn’t really care either way, but thought it was cute to see Oikawa so happy about the idea. 

“What?” asked Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi hadn’t realized he was staring. 

“Nothing. You’re just cute when you’re excited,” he admitted with a growing smirk. 

Oikawa blushed before choosing not to acknowledge his boyfriends commentary.

“Anyway,” he said while placing his hands on his hips, leaning a bit to the side, “I’m thinking we can put some of the smaller ones around the TV. Think it’d look good?” 

Iwaizumi nodded, though quite honestly he wasn’t sure.

“Your look says otherwise,” Oikawa deadpanned. 

“Ah, it just, might be a bit much?” he inquired. 

Oikawa snapped his fingers, arm making a whipping motion. 

“That’s better!” he exclaimed. 

Iwaizumi was confused. 

“You need to share your opinions too, you know,” explained Oikawa. “This is _our_ home, but sometimes I feel like you’re just going along with whatever _I_ want, so now I don’t know what  _you_ want.”

Iwaizumi laughed shortly before replying. “I honestly don’t care how we decorate. I’m just happy I get to wake up next to you everyday,” he confessed. 

“I-Iwa-chan, you can’t just say that!” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s embarrassing!!” 

“Hm, what if I did this?” he said as he made his way over to Oikawa, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss against his neck. 

“Ew! Mushy! Too mushy!” 

Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa turned in his arms to properly face him, then wrapped his own arms loosely around his neck. 

“Two can play at that game,” he said before pecking Iwaizumi’s nose, who in turn took Oikawas lips for a deeper kiss before he could back too far away. 

“I’m happy, “ Oikawa shyly stated. “I’m ready for this next step. With you.” 

Iwaizumi smiled. He couldn’t agree more.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on my tumblr! @dazaii


	5. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa convinces Hanamaki to be his fake boyfriend to make Iwaizumi jealous.

“Quick, hold my hand!” ushered Oikawa as he continuously whacked said hand against Hanamaki’s arm. 

With a displeased look on his face, and a haunting thought at the back of his head asking why he ever agreed to this in the first place, he grabbed hold of his fake boyfriends hand if only to at least calm him down. 

“Yes! He’s looking this way,” jolted Oikawa. “Smile! At least  _act_  like you’re having a good time with me.”

 _At least he’s aware,_  thought Hanamaki. In all honesty, this whole idea Oikawa had of him being his fake boyfriend to make Iwaizumi jealous was, well, stupid. Maybe if the setter would just open his eyes a little, he’d realize just how unnecessary this whole thing is. However, with the promise of food and movie, Hanamaki went along with his antics. 

Iwaizumi looked over. His eyes widened a little before catching Hanamaki’s, who in turn just shrugged. They really weren’t fooling anybody. Iwaizumi smirked before walking over. 

“What’s this?” he asked, gesturing to their linked fingers. 

“Well, Iwa-chan, I think it’s obvious! Me and Makki found love,” he gushed. Hanamaki rolled his eyes. 

“Ah, well, what a shame then,” said Iwaizumi. 

“Shame? How dare you speak of us like that!” 

Iwaizumi laughed. “Not really what I meant, but okay.” 

“What did you mean?” asked Oikawa. 

“Oh, nothing. Just that I  _thought_ about asking you out, but if you and Makki are so happy together then I see no reason to. Have a nice day,” he waved while shooting a wink over to Hanamaki, who just smiled. 

“W-wait! Iwa-chan!” yelled Oikawa, letting go of Hanamaki’s hand to catch up to him. Hanamaki sighed. He probably wasn’t getting that movie anymore, he thought. However, after witnessing his best friends smile so bright a few feet ahead, he thought it might have been worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> More stories can be found on my [tumblr](http://dazaii.tumblr.com/ff)


End file.
